Kouga And Miroku's Secret Love
by Loveless-Epiphany
Summary: Miroku can't seem to get Kouga out of his mind and happens to spot and follow him one day...wait a minute! Are they in LOVE?
1. Default Chapter1

Miroku and Kouga's Secret Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun crept over the horizon, casting a silhouette over a group of five who stood on a high hill top : Shippo, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome. The group had been traveling for a few days now, searching still for jewel shards. All of them were tired, hungry, thirsty, and in need of a bath.  
  
"I can't go on any more!" whined Shippo, plopping down right where he stood and rubbing new found sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"The more you whine the more of your energy you're wasting. Now get up and let's MOVE!" InuYasha barked.  
  
"Hey! If it hadn't been for you insisting that we keep on moving for 'a little bit longer' then poor Shippo wouldn't have to whine!" Kagome shot back at him.  
  
Truth be told, it was InuYasha. He really didn't know when to quit, and getting the sacred Shikon Jewel back to its whole self meant a lot to him.  
  
Grumbling a few curses under his breath, InuYasha hid his hands in his sleeves and sat down, ears giving a frustrated twitch.  
  
"Huh…?" Sango squinted her eyes for a better view…she could've sworn she saw some steam rising into the air a distance away….out of several places in fact. What if it was a hot spring?! Oh a bath at last!  
  
Miroku blinked and, looking at Sango, he averted his eyes to the direction she was squinting at.  
  
"See something Sango?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I think I see a hot springs area over there!" And she pointed to where her eyes had glued themselves.  
  
"Oh thank god! I could use a good bath right now!" Kagome squealed in delight.  
  
InuYasha leaned over towards Kagome, his nose twitching as he sniffed her leg. "You're right. You could. You wreak…"  
  
Twitch, twitch. She slowly turned on Inuyasha, glaring. "InuYasha….SIT boy!!!"  
  
BAM!!!!!!   
  
"What….was….THAT FOR?!?!" he raged as he jumped out of the InuYasha shaped crater he…well, Kagome had made.  
  
"For saying I stink you insensitive jerk!" Kagome yelled back, hands balled into clenched fists at her sides.  
  
"Well you DO stink!"  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
InuYasha pancake.  
  
Miroku, however, was looking elsewhere then the hot springs or Kagome and InuYasha as they went about their minutely fight. He had seen a familiar looking figure jumping through the trees, heading to what seemed to be a cliff.  
  
"Kouga…." Miroku whispered under his breath, feeling that familiar flare in the pit of his belly that he always uncomfortably got every time the wolf leader was near.  
  
Shippo blinked and looked over to where Miroku seemed to be starring.  
  
"Uh….Hey Miroku. Do you see something?" The kawaii little fox spirit stood up in spite of his tiredness as he walked to stand at Miroku's side, shielding his eyes against the sun that glared at him from his side.  
  
Miroku blinked and shook his head, looking down at his little friend. He smiled charmingly.  
  
"No, Shippo. Just admiring the scenery."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Convincing the rest of the gang to go on without him to the hot springs had not been easy, but Miroku had pulled it off. He had come up with some phony story about needing to do a few blessing rituals before the day was done. Train himself a bit. His endless excuses where a bit of a blur now. The only thing he had cared about at the moment was keeping up with Kouga as much as he could. Miroku was more anxious then ever to find out why this flame kept coming to life every time his eyes or thoughts set themselves on Kouga, why said flame died and felt like it would never rekindle again every time Kouga was nowhere to be found.  
  
"If I don't get some answers now I'm liable to go insane…." Miroku mumbled to himself, hopping from this branch to that.  
  
"Stupid mutt…..if he thinks he'll get Kagome all to himself he's gotta be more stupid then I thought." Kouga spoke aloud to himself in that low, sexy growl of a voice.  
  
He had been following them for awhile, but not to their knowing. He knew they would always need him and, whether or not InuYasha wanted to admit it, for the past few days Kouga had been helping them all to get out of uncomfortably tight spots. With nothing else to do, Kouga had found this new found stalking game amusing, and so he kept to it.  
  
Even Kouga had to admit, he was a bit sore and so had followed his nose to a different hot spring instead, a 60 foot waterfall dominating the far side of the spring. Slowly, the demon wolf leader began to undress, tossing his clothes and accessories to the side.  
  
Last, he struggled with his hair tie, after throwing his head band on the heap of things that where his.  
  
"Stupid…uh….c'mon….there we go!" He announced to himself triumphantly as his hair came loose of its usual pony tail. Kouga shook his head, causing those raven locks to rain down his shoulders and tickle his shoulder blades.   
  
And he stood there. Ass naked.  
  
Miroku was absolutely enthralled with this new beauty that he saw standing before him so carelessly. The flame now took up his entire stomach and even threatened to show how powerful its heat was by traveling to his groin. But Miroku shook his head, unable to believe that he, the 'Perverted Monk' could possibly be attracted to…to…to that absolutely gorgeous demon standing only a few feet away.  
  
"No! Stop that…get a hold of yourself. He's a male for chrissake!"  
  
"Might I ask what the hell you think your doing behind the bushes Monk Boy?" came a familiar growl.  
  
Miroku looked up to see a very naked Kouga now standing only inches away from him.  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
Miroku shook his head, trying to compose himself as quick as possible.  
  
"Well, I might ask you something of the same." The priest looked up at him smirking in, what Kouga thought was, a very charming and sexy manner that made him weak at the knees…….the wolf leader, too, shook his head.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inwardly, Kouga was trying his hardest to ignore the priests charms…to ignore how that smile melted him, inside and out…..to ignore that fire in his stomach. Stupid monk.  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that you've been following us for the past six days." Miroku said with the cute little smile, closing his eyes to add to the emotion of his cuteness.  
  
'Nother sweat drop. (courtesy of Kouga c.c;)  
  
Damn, Kouga thought. How the hell did he know?………….He's pretty cute….Gah! Stop that!…………Charmiiiiiiiing….STOP!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ah!!! This is so totally awesome!" Kagome had much trouble holding in her pleasure as the steamy water flowed over her sore muscles and dirt infested flesh.  
  
It had been days since she had experienced the comfort of a bath and she planned on taking all the time she felt would be necessary.  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome who was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sango couldn't blame her. After going night after morning, morning after night without bathing……well it felt like heaven to finally be welcomed by such comforting waters.  
  
Something, however, was puzzling her.  
  
Miroku.  
  
Where had he gone? She was almost positive that he had been longing for a bath just as much as the others, but he seemed so reluctant to stay!  
  
"Miroku……"  
  
Blink blink? "Sango are you all right?" Kagome asked as she placed a concerned hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Sango smiled her usual cheerful smile. "I'm sorry Kagome, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"….Miroku. Its just so strange the way he took off like that!"  
  
Kagome gave a nod of agreement "Yeah, it was kinda strange….I know he said he went off to do some rituals or something, but I wonder where he could really be!"  
  
"He probably sensed some poor defenseless woman in the woods and decided he'd try and finally get laid!" InuYasha's sneering voice came from over the large rock wall that divided the spring into two large sides.  
  
"InuYasha! Why are being so mean to Miroku!? He's very serious with his priest studies!" came Shippou's squeaky little voice.  
  
"That's right! You leave poor Miroku alone!" Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" Sango.  
  
InuYasha gave a roll of his eyes and just decided to kick back and relax…no worrying in what that lecherous monk was up to. He had better things to think about…..like why he had been sensing Kouga's scent for the past six or so days.  
  
Kouga glared at Miroku as he stood up, his staff's rings jingling. "How did you know that? Has the mutt been sensing me?"  
  
Miroku placed a thoughtful hand to his chin. "I wouldn't doubt it, but he hasn't mentioned anything to us."  
  
Kouga turned his head and sneered. "He's probably too stupid."  
  
"Jealous of him, are you?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"What?! Me?! Jealous of a half breed like that?! Why should I be?" Kouga clenched his fists, glaring and growling at Miroku.  
  
"Because Kagome is in love with him…not you." Miroku's face became very serious, and for some reason his eyes looked as though they were pleading to Kouga. "So forget about her…" What a minute! What am I saying? This is insane…..I think I'm sick or something…Miroku's thoughts were racing through his head and, without realizing it, he felt his forehead to make sure he actually didn't have a fever.  
  
"Hmph! Just because you can't get a woman doesn't mean I should stop trying. You've wasted enough of my time." Kouga turned his back on him and walked toward the spring, taking a magnificent dive into the waters. Breaking the surface, he threw his head back as water droplets sprung from those raven locks like diamonds.  
  
He's doing that on purpose!….What am I saying *sweat drop*?!…Well two can play at this game!…What game?!  
  
Miroku walked out from behind the bushes, ignoring Kouga as he rudely asked what the hell was he doing. Placing his staff down by Kouga's things, Miroku slowly began to undress as well.  
  
"Eh…eeehhh?!?! Wha-wha…..what're you doing?!" Kouga pointed at him, eye twitching and a big ol' sweat mark dominating the back of his head.   
  
Miroku blinked and arched a brow. "Taking a bath, what does it look like?" Little did Kouga know it was taking Miroku a lot of guts to do this.  
  
"So go to that mutt face and bathe!"  
  
"Well…I don't really care to walk that distance at the moment…and would you really want me to bathe so close to Kagome?" Heh, that'll take away any suspicion….  
  
Miroku was right….Kouga wouldn't want that….but…for some reason…Kouga wasn't thinking about Kagome. All he could concentrate on was Miroku…naked…slowly wading into the hot spring. Only Miroku, as he tugged at his pony tail, his black hair falling loose to tickle his ears….  
  
Oh damn…..Poor Kouga.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!! SIT BOY!!!"  
  
BAM!!! Splaaaaash!  
  
Sango blinked as a jet of water shot up from the other side of the stone wall.  
  
"What the HELL was that for you jerk?!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"For peeking at Sango and I!" Kagome said with dignity.  
  
"I was JUST wondering what was taking you two so long to take a damned bath! You've been in there for hours!" Inu Yasha poked his head over the top of the stone wall again, glaring down at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Sango yelled, ducking under water.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Splaaaaash!!!  
  
"Damn….you…Kagome…"  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're such a peeping tom." Shippo stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"No one asked you.." Inu Yasha punched Shippo upside the head.  
  
"Owwww!!!!! Kagome! Inu Yasha is being mean to me!!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Oh stop your whining, you pest!" Inu Yasha shot back, dropping Shippo with a tiny splish!  
  
"Do you always have to pick on things weaker than you?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I don't pick on you! Then again, their aren't enough insults for y--"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Shippo squealed with laughter.  
  
"Ah, what a relief…" Miroku had slipped over toward the waterfall, allowing the rushing waters to cascade over his aching body. A bath had been just what the doctor ordered. As well, things were looking up between Kouga and himself, for Miroku had decided it would be best to talk about Inu Yasha's bad points, which seemed to keep the wolf leader quite happy, leaving him talking for..well, they were going on for about two hours now.  
  
"And what does Kagome see in him anyway?! A half breed like that doesn't even deserve to drink my spit." And to just add with that, Kouga spit into the water, disgusted with the thought of Inu Yasha……and disgusted with the fact that he was starting to find it quite hard to stop starring at Miroku.  
  
"Well, despite Inu Yasha in himself, I suppose Kagome sees the better side of him that he usually doesn't let out. The side of Inu Yasha that would protect his friends no matter the cost." Miroku did indeed have to admire him for that. But no sooner had those words left his mouth, that Kouga was on him, slamming him into the stone wall behind the waterfall, pinning him there and snarling.  
  
"That mutt has nothing! He doesn't deserve friends nor does he deserve Kagome! And if your going to sit here and make me listen to your pathetic friendship speeches, then you better get the hell out of here before I tear you apart with my claws, Monk!" Despite himself, Kouga couldn't help looking over Miroku, not caring whether the perverted monk noticed or not. The way his wet hair was so messy, yet so neatly drenched with water…the way that Kouga seemed to be in a dominate position over him at the moment….that soft blush that began to rise on the monks cheeks.   
  
His hands slowly began to slide down Miroku's arms, but he stopped himself and let go, appalled at what had just happened. He waited for the bile to rise in his throat, though none did. He waited for Miroku to lash out at him, but he didn't. He waited for a fight to start…but it was peaceful. Miroku didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to be pleading to Kouga with those eyes to come back.  
  
Miroku pushed off from the stone wall with his arms, slowly moving away from it, only to be pushed back down by Kouga. The monk's eyes widened and he starred at Kouga, thinking that he was going to start a fight with him…even though the demon wolf had pushed him back gently…  
  
"Kouga, if you don't want to talk about Inu Yasha, we won't. I was just saying--" He was cut off as Kouga pressed a finger to his lips. Miroku was utterly shocked.  
  
"It's…not that…" Kouga's voice was so low, Miroku could barely here it over the rushing falls.  
  
Miroku's mind was racing. What was going on? Did Kouga know how Miroku felt? Or did he perhaps feel the same way? His mind soon began to feel that there was no room for thoughts at the moment as Kouga's lips were slowly nearing his own.  
  
Kouga had no idea what he was doing, but the flame in his stomach kept pushing him on. And on. And on…until lips met with lips. The fact that Miroku did not push him away, made Kouga feel a little bit better. At least he wasn't the only one who was confused out of his mind. He felt, however, like he was betraying Kagome…but as Miroku slowly allowed his fingers to trail up Kouga's spine, his mind had no room for Kagome. Only Miroku.  
  
Miroku was enthralled….beyond enthralled…beyond anything. For some reason, for some sick twisted reason, this is what he had been waiting for. This is what he had been wanting. And as he felt Kouga's smooth, rippled body press up against his, felt a skillful tongue dance into his mouth, Miroku didn't care about reason or morality. All he cared about was….Kouga.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"If he doesn't get here soon, we leave without him. I'm tired of waiting." Inu Yasha has once again hid his hands into his sleeves, his nose twitching impatiently as it tried to sniff out Miroku. However, the monk's scent was very faint, which meant he was far off. That bastard.  
  
"Oh calm down already, will you? Stop trying to rush everyone!" Kagome had dressed, as well as Sango, and she was now rummaging through her backpack.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha. Let's wait for Miroku a little bit longer." Sango came out from behind the bushes she had used as a shelter to change behind, brushing her hair out with Kagome's brush.  
  
"Yeah! And while we wait, we can have lunch! I'm starving!" Shippo was dancing around Kagome, hoping she had brought some snacks with her from her own time.  
  
Kagome nodded. "We're all hungry. If Miroku isn't here by the time we've all eaten, then we'll go look for him."  
  
"Hmph.." That was Inu Yasha's way of an agreement.  
  
Kagome knew he was hungry, so she decided to make something for him as well. But what did she have? After rummaging through her backpack for a few moments, she had laid out a variety of ramen, a portiable burner for cooking, chips, pocky, and some vegetables and fruits they had picked up from the village they had passed a few days ago.  
  
"What's this?" Shippo picked up a box of strawberry pocky, tearing it open and taking out one of the packages.  
  
Kagome took it from him, opened it, and placed one stick into his mouth. "It's a sort of cookie with strawberry fudge on it. Do you like it?"  
  
Shippo obviously did, as he had devoured that pack and the rest of the packs in that box in less then ten seconds. "That was delicious! Do you have anymore?"  
  
Kagome had already opened a box for Sango, who was merrily munching on some chocolate pocky. "Calm down Shippo, you won't have any room for anything else!"  
  
Inu Yasha's nose had been twitching, sniffing the different foods and finding that he himself was rather hungry as well.  
  
Sango looked at him and spoke, the pocky stick which stuck out of her mouth twitching as she did. "So what do you say Inu Yasha? Shall we stay?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled a bit and finally gave in. "Fine….but if Miroku isn't here by the time we finish, I'm going to kill him."  
  
Shippo proclaimed his joy with a loud "YAY!" and dove into another box of pocky.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kouga released Miroku from their more than passionate kiss. But he did not want that to be all. With hazy eyes, Kouga looked at Miroku, searching his face for any signs that Miroku was uncomfortable with this. Miroku, however, looked as though he had fallen into his own paradise. The look of relief and after math pleasure from the kiss that had plastered themselves onto the monk's face only made Kouga more hungry for him. This is wrong….this should be wrong. But…. Kouga didn't even finish his own thought. He swooped down and planted his mouth on the side of Miroku's throat, trailing feather light kisses along his neck and ending each one with a light nip fangs to flesh. Kouga didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just let them rest on Miroku's chest, feeling his racing heart beat.  
  
"Kou…..ga….." Miroku was so confused. He wanted this, but it was wrong. But why was it wrong? He didn't know. Right now, he really didn't care. All he cared about was Kouga, and the unexpected pleasure the demon wolf was dealing to him. Kouga…Miroku took Kouga's hands and began to guide them over his body, leaving Kouga's hands to rest on Miroku's hips in hopes that Kouga would know where to go from there.  
  
And he did. Kouga took the hint and allowed his hands to travel toward Miroku's nether regions. And form there on, everything was a bit…fuzzy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Default Chapter2

**Chapter 6**

The sun spilt over the peak of the mountains, pouring onto the sleeping eyes of Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. InuYasha was awake already, and had been for hours. Miroku had completely disappeared from his ear shot and from his sense of smell : the monk was nowhere to be sensed. This worried the half demon, and his irritability at his worry for the lecherous monk made sleep illusive.

Kagome awoke first, with a yawn and a rub to her eyes to wipe away the remaining sands of sleep. Noticing InuYasha and awake and fully alert, she looked to him in a confused sort of fashion.

"InuYasha?" she said, her voice still groggy.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her. "What?"

"Why're you awake?"

"You got something against it?" he snapped.

"Geez, _craaaanky_! I was just _asking_, you don't have to bite my head off!" a bit peeved herself, now, she got up and rolled up her sleeping bag, starting to pack up so they could go on their planned search for Miroku. Kagome had to admit, she was overly worried about him. True, he could take care of himself...but she cared for him and it was natural to worry.

Speaking of caring for the monk....

She looked over at Sango, who was just getting up herself, stretching and yawning away the night. If Kagome was worried, she could only imagine how out of her mind Sango must be...she would never admit it, but Kagome knew she cared for Miroku. REALLY cared for him.

"Good morning Sango. Ah, you too Shippo!" Kagome tried to sound her cheeriest in hopes of keeping everyone in high spirits dispite the disappearance of their friend.

"Good morning Kagome, InuYasha." Sango said delicately, moving from her own sleeping parcel and packing it up immediately.

"'Mornin' Sango....'Gome...yaaaaaawn InuYasha..." Shippo seemed to be less the morning person out of the group. He looked around at everyone, rubbing each eye in turn. "Why're we packing so early?"

"We're leaving to search for Miroku today, you idiot. Or did you're little brain forget that already?" snarled InuYasha.

Sango arched a brow at her half demon friend. "My, my. Someone is touchy this morning, aren't we?"

"Yeah, he's been like that ever since I woke up! Don't pick on Shippo, InuYasha. He probably just wants breakfast first!" Kagome began rummaging in her bag for something for the little fox demon to munch on.

"Yeah Inuyasha, don't be such a stick in the mud! Thanks Kagome!" One rice ball was plenty for little Shippo.

Sango stood up, adjusting her pack comfortably onto her back before turning to InuYasha. "InuYasha, can you sense him at all?"

"No. He's gone beyond all reach of my senses. Where ever he is, he's far. We're going to have to double back to where we all think he disappeared." His arms folded, he stodd in the familiar position he always took when trying to establish some form of authority over the group.

"Where would that be?" Asked Kagome.

"I think I remember seeing him last when we spotted the hot springs yesterday afternoon." Sango offered.

Shippo nodded vigorously, his mouth and cheeks filled with rice ball.

"All right then." InuYasha nodded toward the east, and the rising sun. "That was on a hill way back there."

Kagome stood, adjusting her pack, smiling to Shippo as he hopped onto her pack, finishing his breakfast. "Let's go then!"

**Chapter 7**

Miroku was wide awake, laying on his back and looking up at the Heavens, hands behind his head. Kouga and he had spent the night together.

_Holy shit_, thought Miroku.

They hadn't had sex. Miroku tried to ease himself with that. But what they had done was...well...let's just say he was a bit more acquainted with Kouga than he thought he'd EVER be.

Speaking of Kouga, he was sleep next to Miroku in fact. They had used Miroku's robes as blanket, both sleeping naked.

Miroku looked over at Kouga, sensing he was slowly starting to awaken, even saw his eyes twitching. Turning his head back, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

_Wonder what he'll do_, Miroku thought.

And in fact, Kouga DID wake up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly, the monk's robes falling off his shoulders and slipping down to his hip, revealing those mouth watering abs (mmmmmm...demon wolf abs....heh! - -). Running a hand through his hair, he looked over at Miroku who was sleeping peacefully...

_Sleeping peacefully my ass_, Kouga thought irritably. _What does he think I am, stupid?_

To prove he was indeed NOT stupid, Kouga threw the robes up for a moment to allow him more movement so that he position towering over Miroku, legs on either side of the monk's body and hands on his shoulders. As well, for added fun, the wolf decided to grind his body against the monk's to "wake him up".

And it did wake him up.

Miroku's eyes snapped open and he grabbed onto Kouga's arms, starring up at him in surprise. The monk's half opened mouth was struggling with a moan that was begging to be let loose. He sustained, however, as he knew it was Kouga wanted. "And here I was thinking I could fool you..." Miroku's voice was low and husky, his blood racing in these early morning hours.

"I'm not stupid, Monk." I always was the dominant one, Kouga thought to himself with an inward smile. He liked it that way. He liked winning his prey by force......it was then, when he associated Miroku with his "prey", that a vivid sexual game popped into his head which caused a tremble to go down his spine.

Miroku felt said shiver and looked at Kouga with concern. "Cold are we?"

"Not in the least. I was just imagining something..." Kouga looked down at Miroku, licking his lips.

The monk swallowed nervously, but his voice was cool and collected. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Kouga then laid his full body on top of Miroku's, slidding his body along the monk's until he was in a comfortable position, running a hand through Miroku's hair so that he could grab a good handful of it in the back, yanking his head up so that Kouga's lips hovered over Miroku's, Kouga's words beating down onto and into the monk's mouth with an overwhelming heat capacity. "You as my prey...."

Roughly, Kouga feasted upon Miroku's mouth. Last night was the night to savor. Right now was what the wolf leader had wanted to do : be rough, be vicious, take all that he wanted like the sexual glutton he was.

And he would. And he did. For hours, his tongue and teeth and hands found ways to make Miroku cry out from quick, hard pleasure. Kouga wanted Miroku to feel pleasure from pain, and that's what he'd do. He tasted Miroku in ways that took the monk's breathe from him, his hands molding into Miroku's flesh and his tongue tasting all the tastes a holy man's body had to be tasted.

((To what few fans I have! : Thank you so much for the support! 0.0 I never thought that my writing would be as popular as it is! I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been distracted with MANY things but I'll work more on this yaoi as I see it's appreciated Thank you, once again!))


End file.
